xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Topazpelt
Topazpelt "I'll give you a deal, man." "You piss off, and I'll enjoy myself." ☆ 'Backstory '☆ "She's gonna grow, right?" Topazpelt was born on a crisp, cold, winter morning inside of a cardboard box meant for a refridgerator. Her unidentified parents didn't feel excited or angered about Topazpelt. She was a practical midget, and nothing but a tiny clump of flesh and fur. Her slender build and short legs weren't appealing traits to them, but her mother accepted her for who she was. "What the fuck do you mean you're leaving?" Her father realized quickly that she would not be even close to a decent addition to the anonymous organization they lived in. After seeing her parents argue, Topazpelt realized that she wasn't blessed with both who she was and who raised her, and where she was raised. Topaz's mother soon developed an infection in her eye, and everything seemed to get better in Topaz's point of view. Little did she know, it was all about to go to shit. "I just wanna watch. Not fight, dude." Topazpelt decided she'd search elsewhere for assistance in her skillset. She found a group of about 12 other kits, older and bigger than her, that liked sparring and hunting. Their common practicing and wealth of knowledge appealed to Topazpelt, but she had no chance against them. She tracked their movements, and daily would watch their sessions to learn how to hunt and fight; but it turned out that it was never enough "She's seriously ill? Dumbass, do something! You're a medic!" As they couldn't provide enough to stay in the group, Topaz and her mother were removed. Her mother told her to leave and escape the dangerous alleys, and she did. She didn't say goodbye, but turned and started walking. After moons of walking, she was recruited into Crescentclan as a warrior, soon promoted to a reaper. "Omenlight? That's his name?" Topazpelt soon learned that her mentor was a kindhearted, patient feline with a wealth of knowledge. She started to grow a liking for him, and was certain that he did too. She did her best to hang out with him, and was constantly around him. It didn't take long for her clanmates to realize that there was love in the air and zero despair. "Yes, I feel the same way." tba ☆'''Synopsis☆''' Epithet ☆ 'Topazpelt Gender '☆ 'Female Rank '☆ 'Novice Reaper Orientation '☆ 'Lawful Good Mate '☆ 'Omenlight '☆ "I'm so happy, did I tell you how nice he is? He's wonderful to me." Offspring ☆ 'Gulfkit, Chivekit, Seakit, Dustkit '☆ '"I love them all so much, they're precious." Allergies/Medical Conditions '☆ 'Pollen, Bees, Slight Asthema Zodiac Sign '☆ 'Aquarius Constellation '☆ Orion (The Hunter) Breed ☆ 'Munchkin x Turkish Angora Thoughts On Clan '☆ "What a nice and smart group of cats, they're great. Well, most of them anyway." Kin ☆ 'Furze & Stain Ethnicity '☆ 'Italian Theme Song ☆ ☆ Likes & Dislikes '☆ Likes ☆ Herbs, Paint, Vole, Fish, Stars/Sky/Space, Family, Friends, Geology Dislikes ☆ Doveflight, Scaredfrost, Cold, Being In Compact Areas, Disrespect Topazpelt is the type of cat who either really appreciates something, or despises it with all of her heart. She has an abnormal obsession with the galaxy and sky, admiring the stars, clouds, sun, and sillhouettes of trees and birds. She admires nature, fresh air, and is gentle to most creatures she comes across. Topazpelt loves to strike up a nice, intellectual conversation Topazpelt tends to have night terrors, causing her to panic once waking up. Topazpelt usually has these terrors when she is fatigued after a long day, or emotionally unstable. She rarely tells others about them, usually eating some chamomile to soothe herself. A repeating terror she has is about a demonic, shadow like creature overwhelming CrescentClan, dubbing them as slaves and starving them, as she watches the cats she loves so dearly die around her. These dreams often impact her greatly when she wakes up, usually resulting in her being furious and moody the rest of the day. ☆'''Quotes☆''' From Topazpelt... "Jesus Christ do you ever shut up? My God, you're as loud as a train..." "Darling, you need to chill." "The paint... It's so colorful and... It's so smooth, fine... I love it!" "Quit screwing around, will you? "You're just so... Everything. I know that doesn't make sense, Omen, but I love you." _____________________________________________________________ Others On Topazpelt... ☆'''Relationships☆''' Format Name|AJ Username|Relationship| Feelings About This OC __________________________________________ Omenlight ☆ Furryfriend33140 ☆ Mate ' "Do you know that feeling when you love someone so much you wonder if you're going insane? No? Well I do. He points me out like I'm special, and says my name like I'm more than what I've always been. I love his fun attitude, the way his nose wrinkles when he laughs, and how he is so patient when I have difficulty doing something. I love him so much." '''Snickerwhisper ☆ Howlingtiger ☆ Reaper ' "He's pretty smart. I like his personality. He's so fun and bubbly, but he knows what he's doing, too. Which I mean, you gotta appreciate that." 'Kestrelheart ☆ Drago559 ☆ Reaper ' "Fun personality, and he's really honest. The honesty is great, I can really respect him as a peer, we were both trained together!" '''Cobrafang ☆Xxskyflarexx ☆ Occulist/Prisoner "I'm kind of surprised he's not more of an ass after the fire. Surprisingly, he's really nice to me and is incredibly honest. He's nice to talk to, and has an interesting point of view on these kind of things. He's honestly a decently nice friend." Dustkit ☆ Lonelywhisper ☆ Son "Ah, what a darling. He's going to go places, I know it. I wish him the best in all of his journeys. Whoever he becomes is somebody I will love with my whole heart." Gulfkit ☆ Potatios ☆ Son "He is so unique. Large, considering that he is our kid. He has a nice pelt though, very sleek and shiny. He'll make it somewhere, I know so." Chivekit ☆ Houndx ☆ Daughter "I named her, she is just lovely. She is fabulous and fun, and all I could ask for in a daughter. She's such a good friend to Seakit, they're adorable together." Seakit ☆ Howlingtiger ☆ Daughter "Adorable, and honest. She'll be a great addition to the clan. I know so. She reminds me of Omenlight, she has his eyes." Doveflight ☆ tba ☆ Clanmate "A real mouth-breather. All he does is lecture me on word choice and steal herbs when nobody is looking. He acts like he's above everyone." Scaredfrost ☆ Dragonkitty37 ☆ Clanmate "What an oxygen thief. All she does is gather poison and abuse her clanmates. She seems depressed. Madly depressed. I'm sick of it, though. She can't just do that stuff.." Darkfrost ☆ Jackvale ☆ Companion "Dark? He's fairly nice, I have to say. He's just cool to talk to, because sometimes when I'm the most stressed, or I've had an episode, then all of the sudden I want to talk to a friend. Not about the episode itself or anything, but about something nice. Like the snow, or the sky or some conversation starters, like how their family is and how mine is, etcetera." Impstar ☆ Xxslystarxx ☆ Leader "Oh, Impstar? I don't know her that well, but from what I've seen she's very independent. I like that about her, I can relate to her sometimes. She seems cool. Like, you could chill with her." Banner Credit To Sora Category:Original Character Category:Feline